Ours
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Derek comes home after a long night and finds Spencer doing something unexpected. Light Slash, Fluff. Short One-shot.


Here's another Criminal Minds fic. Enjoy! Review please. (:

* * *

**Title ::** Ours.  
**Disclaimer ::** The things I would do if I owned them... :)  
**Summary ::** Derek comes home after a long night and finds Spencer doing something unexpected. Light Slash, Fluff. Short One-shot.

It had been a long night for Derek Morgan.

They had just gotten back from a case, nothing too bad or out of the ordinary (whatever the ordinary was for their line of work), but still energy draining. The annoying part was that he had to stay an extra _three hours_ to finish up on paperwork that he had stupidly been avoiding all month. So, needless to say, all he wanted to do was get home, get some food and then crawl into bed and sleep all weekend. Now, _that_ sounded like a good plan.

The moment he walked through the door he could smell Spencer cooking in the kitchen and couldn't help the faint smile that crossed his lips. Spencer had returned home a bit over an hour and a half ago. He, of course, finished all his work in under forty-five minutes. He tried to coax Morgan into letting him help out with some of the paperwork that Morgan still had left but he just kissed Reid on the lips and told him to relax. After a while Morgan could tell that he was tired and bored and managed to persuade Reid to head home with a promise that he wouldn't be much longer. He kissed Spencer goodbye and watched with a bit of envy has JJ and him walked out.

Derek was about to call out his name when he looked around in slight confusion. There was music playing from where Spencer was and Morgan chuckled softly after a minute. He headed over to the kitchen and smiled at the sight. Spencer was dressed in one of Derek's shirts with boxers, his recently re-cut short brown hair messed up only slightly - Derek loved Reid's long hair but there was something about short hair on his pretty boy that just made him _so hot_. Derek noticed that he was making one of his favorite meals. He couldn't help but feel loved, knowing Spencer would do this for him.

It was a Taylor Swift song that was playing and Derek was a bit surprised that a, he knew that and b, Spencer did too. Reid was sort of dancing, just moving his hips around, while he softly sang along with the song.

"_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine, and life makes love look hard, the stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours._"

Derek watched for a few more moments, the scene before him was just too adorable to interrupt. Spencer's dancing picked up slightly as the song did and Derek just smiled more. His voice sang a little louder too and Derek had to admit that he was in fact a good singer. Spencer froze mid-spin when he saw Derek leaning against the doorway, a surprised look crossing over his face.

"Hey there, Pretty Boy." Derek smiled at him.

Spencer's surprise fell into a blush with an embarrassed smile. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, not long, just since-" He mimicked Spencer's hip movements as he crossed the floor over to him.

Spencer's blush deepened further as he looked away. Derek laughed softly. "I didn't know when you were getting back."

"I thought it was hot." Derek admitted, pulling Spencer closer by his hips. Reid bit down on his lower lip, meeting Derek's eyes.

"Food's almost done, it's your favorite." He said softly.

"It smells _amazing_." Derek breathed in the aroma around them deeply and pulled Spencer against his chest, placing a soft kiss to the genius's lips. Spencer kissed back with ease. "Thank you." Derek said softly and rested his forehead against Spencer's. "It's been a really long day." He sighed.

"I know." Spencer gave him a soft and knowing smile before turning to shut off the stove and dish out food.

Derek took their plates over to the table as Spencer got drinks. Right before Spencer sat down, Derek pulled him into his lap by the fabric of his shirt.

"You can eat dinner on my lap." Derek gave him a playful smile. Spencer smiled back and offered a forkful of food over to Morgan, who accepted it gratefully.

Derek adored the fact that they never really had to say much on days like this. A simple meal, a few kisses, and Derek felt better than ever. Plus, catching Spencer dancing and singing made him feel _even_ better. He couldn't help but smile up at Spencer.

"You should seriously dance more often around the house." Derek said as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist.

Spencer laughed, playfully hitting Derek's shoulder. "Shut up."

Derek just smiled and responded with pulling Spencer against his chest by his shirt and planting another kiss against his lips; dinner could wait just five more minutes.

* * *

I originally didn't have a song in this but, as I was editing it, I was listening to Pandora and Taylor Swift's song 'Ours' came on. So, I added it in there. Anyway, it's a bit after two am out here on the East Coast so goodnight/good-morning - or good-afternoon if that's when you're reading this.

I hope you enjoyed it! Review, please? (:


End file.
